


Resurrection Seeker: Graphic Novel Version

by ShindoW



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Homosexuality, Horror, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindoW/pseuds/ShindoW
Summary: Everything started when he met the man in yellow and found purpose in his life. Then, things spiraled out of control, quickly. How did he end up lying in a hospital bed as the last survivor of the family he sought to resurrect? WilliamxHenry
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Mrs. Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my comic interpretation of my own fic of the same name. I'll post it in the same time/batches as I do on Tumblr. :)


	2. Scene 1 Part 2




	3. Bonus Comic #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus comic! These little short comics will be at the end of every chapter. I'll be posting the Chapter 2 cover tomorrow and the beginning of Chapter 2 starts next week! I put a few nods to things in here, so if you spot them, let me know ;)


	4. Chapter 2 Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start posting Chapter 2 next week. :) Enjoy the cover for now. I wanted this out before Xmas, but time got away from me.


	5. Chapter 2: Page 1, Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 starts~!
> 
> I don’t have a lot to say about these pages except I really hate coloring Laura. Her design isn’t really complicated, but it is time consuming. The wallpaper is similar to FNAF4, the digital clock is similar to the games. IIRC even the note on the fridge has some relevance.
> 
> For perspective, I just finishing the wording on page 19 and that’s about halfway through Chapter 2. :)
> 
> I’m curious what people will think of my version of Mrs. Afton. She shows more of herself as the story goes on.


	6. Chapter 2: Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a lot to say about this page. I really didn’t like how it turned out BUT hey, you get to see my designs for Elizabeth, (younger) Michael, and Norman / CC. So there’s that! [I totally glossed over Laura/Mrs. Afton in these notes, huh? I don’t like her, you’re not supposed to. You’ll eventually understand where she’s coming from, though]
> 
> Also, early upload because I am not asleep and it’s 2 AM so I probably wouldn’t wake up in time to upload it on my usual schedule.. >>;


	7. Chapter 2, Page 4




	8. Chapter 2, Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this page is late (and my fics haven't updated). I had a lot of personal stuff going on last week. Things should be resuming to my old weekly schedule again. 
> 
> Nothing I really have to say about this page except William is certainly proud of himself. =:)


	9. Chapter 2, Page 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to all for the support. I'd love to hear any comments with what you guys think so far. =:3


	10. Chapter 2, Page 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading early. I have a job interview this week and I didn't want to forget. Would love to hear what you guys think so far, so please let me know in the comments! =:3


	11. Chapter 2, Page 8 (Page 16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, it’s that page I teased awhile back. I put a lot of effort into this one, because I really wanted to show off the workshop. It’s also fun to compare to how bare William’s workshop is later. This is also sort of the first time I let the comic “slow down” and give a breather, which I’m bad at being conscious about.
> 
> I think I’m changing to every other week upload until I get back on track. If you’ve looked at my blog recently, you’ll notice I’m working on a game project for a few months, so please be patient. :) Thank you all again for the kudos and reading my work!


	12. Chapter 2, Page 9 (Page 17)




	13. Chapter 2, Page 10 (Page 18)




	14. Chapter 2, Page 11 (Page 19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this page. I wanted to include this in a possible rewrite of the fanfic version, since it’s a form of foreshadowing and gives Elizabeth a little more character. It’s obviously meant to mimic the scene explained in TFC. I hope it shows William’s underlying obsessive / angry nature, but I don’t know if that comes across... Then we have the paralell to how Henry and Charlie react. Charlie knows better than to interrupt (unlike Elizabeth), but they both just want to be close to their fathers. I think this page also shows Henry’s nature to diffuse bad situations--of course he’s not the best at it.


End file.
